This invention relates to a passenger seat, such as is used on public transportation such aircraft, trains and buses. The invention has particular application aircraft, where passenger seats must be quickly and safely moveable between an upright landing and take-off position, an intermediate recline position and a fully reclined sleep position. Seats must also accommodate a wide variety of passenger sizes and weights. Proper leg support is particularly important on long flights, where improper seat support can cause discomfort and swelling in the lower extremities.
It is an object of the invention to provide a passenger seat which is comfortable.
It is another object of the invention to provide a passenger seat which provides a combination of articulating movements which is space-efficient.
It is another object of the invention to provide a passenger seat which is lightweight.
It is another object of the invention to provide a passenger seat which has an extensible legrest.
It is another object of the invention to provide a passenger seat which has a combination of pivoting and translational movement which optimizes adjustment of the seat with an economical use of space.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a reclinable passenger seat having a seat frame mounting a seat bottom, a seat back extending upwardly from the seat bottom, and a seat bottom/seat back articulation assembly for simultaneously varying the adjustment of the seat bottom and seat back relative to each other. A translation linkage is provided for mounting the seat bottom and seat back for translating movement of the seat bottom relative to the seat back as the seat back is reclined from an upright position and raised to an upright position. The translation linkage extends the effective length of the seat bottom relative to the seat back to provide additional support to the buttocks and legs of the seated passenger.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the translation linkage is adapted to initially raise a front end of the seat bottom into a recline position and subsequently lower the front end of the seat bottom into a sleep position wherein the seat bottom is in substantially the same plane as the seat back.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the translation linkage includes a slot carried on the seat frame and cooperating with a pin carried by the seat bottom, the slot being curved to cause movement of the pin in the slot as the seat back is reclined to initially raise a front end of the seat bottom into a recline position relative to the seat back and subsequently lower the front end of the seat bottom into a sleep position wherein the seat bottom is in substantially the same plane as the seat back in a fully reclined position.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a bolster is positioned in a position foreward of the seat bottom for providing additional support to the legs of the passenger.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, means are provided for moving the bolster into and out of a position forward of the seat bottom and to the rear of a extendable leg rest assembly.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the seat includes an extendable legrest.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the legrest is movable relative to the seat bottom for providing a longer effective leg-supporting length to the passenger.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the invention includes a bolster mounted for movement between a stowed position and a use position between the front end of the seat bottom and an uppermost end of the legrest.